YuGiOh! CDGKLM
by Rob Lucci
Summary: Diamyo and Logan: Part 1. Diamyo and Logan are duelists from Satellite. They move to New Domino City to start a new life, but they come across a great duelist in the plaza... Part 2. Logan duels Joey Wheeler!
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! CDGKLM

Chapter 1

Diamyo and Logan: Part 1

Diamyo was born into a poor family. Diamyo and his family lived in Satellite. Diamyo was forced to work in the factories to maintain New Domino City. Diamyo had little time for card games, but when he did he played against the other kids his age. At the age of 16, Yusei Fudo and the other signers defeated the dark signers and brought the two cities of New Domino and Satellite together with a single bridge. Diamyo didn't have to work as much. So he focused his time on Duel Monsters. He built a strong deck and defeated everyone in Satellite. So he moved to New Domino City with his friend Logan when they were both 18.

Logan was born in New Domino City, but was abandoned as a baby. So he was taken to Satellite to grow and work. He became friends with Diamyo and duel him often. Then when the two were both 18 they left to live in New Domino City.

"Where exactly are we going Diamyo?" yelled Logan to Diamyo. They were on their duel runners so they had to yell to hear each other.

"I'm not sure, Logan. I've never been to New Domino City before. I just want to find someone new to duel." Diamyo yelled back to his friend on his blue duel runner, Logan.

"Well then take a right up here," Logan yelled back, "it'll take us to the town's main plaza."

"Good thinking Logan!" Diamyo yelled back. Diamyo was riding his green duel runner in front of Logan, so he sharply turned right at the intersection. The two kept driving until they saw a large plaza. The two duelists got off of their duel runners and fixed their hair that the wind messed up. Logan fixed his dirty blond hair before Diamyo could fix his almost white hair.

Logan walked up to Diamyo and asked, "Are we going to duel or find a place to live?" Logan seemed a little upset that Diamyo wanted to duel so much. Logan love dueling too, but he knew priorities.

"Duel first. Live later!" Diamyo said to his concerned friend. Diamyo then pulled his duel disk out of his green duel runner and started heading towards the crowd of people in the plaza.

"Wait for me!" Logan called after to Diamyo. Logan then quickly pulled his blue duel disk out of his duel runner and chased after his impatient friend. When Logan reached the crowd, Diamyo was already deep in amazement. "Diamyo? Diamyo! What's going on?"

Logan was unfortunately standing behind Diamyo and other tall people so he could hardly see anything.

"Dude, its Leo!" Diamyo said excited.

"Leo…?" Logan asked puzzled.

"You know Leo! Luna's brother! She's one of the five signers!" Diamyo explained to Logan without taking his eyes off of Leo.

"Oh yeah, awesome! What's he doing?" Logan asked.

"He's dueling."

"Who?"

"I don't know just some guy. But I'm going to duel him next!" Diamyo said confidentially.

"What? Why would Leo duel you?" Logan snapped at Diamyo.

"Power Tool Dragon, attack!" Yelled Leo from inside of the circle of crowded duelists. He was pointing his finger at his opponent as the hologram of his Power Tool Dragon attacked directly. The other duelist covered his face while the blast reduced his life points to zero. The crowd roared to life with shouts and applause to the winner. Leo shuffled his cards back into his deck and into his duel disk. "Thanks everyone! Today was fun but I have to go!" Leo called to the crowd around him. Diamyo knew this would be his only chance to duel Leo. So he jumped into the open circle of the duelists.

"Wait! Duel me Leo!" Diamyo yelled to Leo before he got onto his duel runner.

"Diamyo, what are you doing?" Logan yelled to Diamyo, but he wasn't listening. Diamyo was staring at Leo, silently praying that Leo would duel him in front of all of these people.

"Hahaha! Ok, but lets make this quick!" Leo said to the crowd. The crowd then bust back to their cheers for Leo. Leo looked Diamyo in the eyes and Diamyo looked back. It was a stare off until the two of them said simultaneously, "LET'S DUEL!"

Holographic counters appeared next to Diamyo and Leo reading 4000 life points each. Diamyo drew five cards from his deck and waited for his opponent. Leo also drew five cards from his deck and looked at them.

"Alright since I'm actually dueling you, I'll go first." Leo announced to Diamyo as he drew his sixth card and looked at it.

"I'm fine with that." Diamyo said back to Leo.

"Ok, first I'll play Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode!" (Level 1, ATK/ 100 DEF/ 100) A holographic image of the card appeared after a plume of white light. It looked like a robot made of a cell phone. It even had a dial pad on it. "And I'll activate his effect. By rolling a six sided die I can draw cards from my deck to the number I rolled. And if there is a Morphtronic monster within those cards, I can special summon it onto my side of the field!" Proclaimed Leo. "And here's my die." Leo rolled a single six sided die on the cement tiles of the plaza and called the number received. "Four!" And a hologram version of the four on the dice appeared. "So I draw four cards… and I'll special summon Morphtronic Clocken in defense mode!" (Level 2, ATK/ 600 DEF/ 1100) This monster looked like a small alarm clock, like the one that woke Diamyo up every morning. "And while Clocken is in defense, once per turn I can put one Morph counter on him!"

"But what do the Morph counters do on Clocken?" Diamyo asked his small but boastful opponent.

"While in defense, I can tribute him to do 1000 direct damage to your life points. Or while in attack mode, he gains 500 ATK per counter." Leo explained to the novice duelist, Diamyo. "And then I'll set this trap card face down and end my turn." Leo said as he placed a card face down on his duel disk. A hologram appeared as a face down card that slightly hovered off of the ground.

Diamyo then drew his sixth card looked at it. He had a horrible first hand, but he couldn't let Leo know this. "Grand! This is a perfect hand!" Diamyo announced to the crowd and Leo.

"Uhhh… Really?" Leo asked Diamyo. Leo sounded kind of stunned.

"Oh yes! You'll see." Diamyo bluffed to the expert duelist, Leo. "I'll just play this monster in face down defense mode and set this card. Your turn Leo." Diamyo said confidentially.

"Is that all?" Leo asked as he drew a card from his deck. Maybe he was seeing threw Diamyo's bluff. "I'm glad you have two cards, because I activate my trap card; Morphtronic Mix-Up! If I have at least two Morphtronic monsters on my field and you have at least two cards, I pick two of your cards and you choose which one will be destroyed." Leo explained to Diamyo.

"I get to pick?" asked Diamyo. "Then I'll let you destroy my monster!" A gasp from the crowd beckoned upon the duel. Diamyo's face down monster card flipped up revealing a hooded beast wielding a scythe. And with a blast the monster's hologram disappeared and Diamyo placed the card into the graveyard slot of his duel disk.

"Wait, why did you pick your monster? Now you can't defend your life points." Leo anxiously asked his seemingly dumb opponent.

"The monster you destroyed was my XX-Saber Darksoul, Leo!" (Level 3, ATK/ 100 DEF/100) "And his effect is if he's sent to the graveyard, at the end phase I can pull any X-Saber monster from my deck to my hand!" Diamyo explained his plan to Leo.

"Oh, wow. I've never seen X-Sabers!" Leo proclaimed. "But I bet my Morphtronics can still beat them! Now I'll active Morphtronic Celfon's effect again!"

"Well then I'll flip up my face down, Leo! The quick play spell card, Book of Moon! It flips one monster from face up to face down defense position! And I pick your Morphtronic Celfon." Diamyo explained.

"Darn, now I can't use his effect. But my Clocken gains another Morph counter, giving him two. And I'll play a monster in attack mode, Morphtronic Radion!" (Level 4, ATK/ 1000 DEF/ 900) This monster looked like a robot radio with an antenna cord in its hands. It was also stronger than the other monsters Leo played. "Radion's effect is while he is in attack position, him and all of my Morphtronic monsters gain 800 ATK each!"

"Bringing Radion's ATK to 1800." Diamyo concluded.

"Yes, and he will attack your life points directly!" Shouted Leo. The robot monster's hologram leaped towards Diamyo. The monster's antenna nearly hit Diamyo as light sprang out for him. Diamyo had forgotten the attacking Morphtronic was a hologram because he shielded himself from the attack with his arms. After the direct attack concluded, Diamyo's life point counter reduced by 1800. His counter now read 2200 life points. "And I'll end my turn." Leo said to Diamyo while grinning.

"Good, because it's now your end phase and I can get any X-Saber monster card from my deck into my hand." Diamyo said as he pulled his deck out of his duel disk and sorted through.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Muttered Logan to himself as he watched the duel between his long time friend and Leo, the brother of one of the five signers.

"I'll get this X-Saber," Diamyo proclaimed as he put his deck back into his duel disk. The duel disk auto shuffled Diamyo's deck before he drew his card at his draw phase. "Now I'll show you the monster I got from my deck, Leo. It's the infantry! I normal summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight in attack mode!" (Level 4, ATK/ 1900 DEF/ 1000) This XX-Saber monster looked like a beast clad in armor and wielding a rapier made of light. "And when I normal summon him, I can special summon another X-Saber from my hand! And I'll special summon XX-Saber Ragigura in attack mode." (Level 1, ATK/ 200 DEF/ 1000) This monster looked like a robed chameleon wielding two small cross shaped daggers. "And when he is normal or special summoned, I can add one X-Saber monster from my graveyard back to my hand! And I'll get back XX-Saber Darksoul!" Diamyo then pulled his XX-Saber Darksoul card from his graveyard back into his hand. "And now I'll activate my spell card, Saber Slash!"

"What does that do?" Asked Leo. He looked worried.

"I can now destroy face up cards on the field equal to the number of face up attack position X-Saber monsters I control, two. So I'll destroy your Morphtronic Radion and Morphtronic Clocken, one from Ragigura and one from Boggart Knight." Just then the holograms of XX-Saber Boggart Knight and XX-Saber Ragigura held their weapons out and with one blow, sent Morphtronic Clocken and Morphtronic Radion to Leo's graveyard.

"My monsters!" Leo yelled.

"That's not all, Leo." Diamyo interrupted. "Since I have two X-Saber infantries, I can send out the cavalry, XX-Saber Faultroll! He can be special summoned if I have two or more X-Saber monsters on my side of the field!" (Level 6, ATK/ 2400 DEF/ 1800) This X-Saber monster was a larger warrior than the others and had one gigantic sword he held high above his head. XX-Saber Faultroll had long white hair, wore goggles, and had large, armored shoulder plates. "Now I'll have Ragigura attack your face down Morphtronic Celfon." XX-Saber Ragigura sprang up and stabbed at the face down card hologram. The card flipped up and the robot cell phone was sent to the graveyard.

"Celfon!" Leo called out as his only defense was in the graveyard.

"The battle is over Leo. Because I will have Boggart Knight and Faultroll attack your life points directly!" Diamyo pointed his pointer finger towards Leo with the command, the two X-Saber monsters jumped to life and hacked at the defenseless Leo.

"Ahhhhhh!" Yelled Leo as he covered his eyes and raised his hands. Leo's hologram life point counter dropped from 4000 to 0 in half a second. The crowd gasped and fell silent. Leo almost started to cry before Diamyo came out to him and grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Thank you so much for dueling me, Leo. I've looked up to you and your sister ever since I was little. And it was an honor to even talk to you." Diamyo exclaimed while shaking Leo's hand with his. Leo was touched, so he sucked up his almost formed tears and looked up at Diamyo.

"You're welcome… erm… I never learned your name." Leo said to the grateful novice duelist.

"It's Diamyo." Diamyo answered.

"Well thank you for dueling me too, Diamyo." Leo complemented. The encircled crowd then started to cheer. Not just for Diamyo's victory, but also for Leo's good sportsmanship and to the new friendship the two ignited. "I haven't met a duelist like you before, Diamyo. Would you like to come with me to meet my other friends?" Leo asked Diamyo.

"I would love nothing more!" Diamyo excitedly shouted.

"Well then follow me in your duel runner. Ok?" Leo asked.

"Yes, of course!" Diamyo replied. But then Diamyo remembered his other friend. "Can my friend Logan come too?" Diamyo asked Leo as he got on his duel runner.

"Sure." Leo responded. Leo inserted his duel disk into his duel runner and the vehicle roared to life. Diamyo ran to Logan and grabbed his wrist.

"Good job Diamyo! Leo is a great duelist." Logan congratulated Diamyo on his victory.

"Thanks, but we get to follow Leo to meet his friends! We have to follow him." Diamyo sputtered while tugging Logan to his duel runner.

"His friends? Like his sister? And maybe even Crow, Akiza, Jack, and Yusei?" Logan questioned.

"I don't know, but we'll never find out if we don't hurry." Answered Diamyo as he put his duel disk into his duel runner and started it. Logan nodded and did the same. Diamyo revved up his green duel runner and chased after Leo. Logan followed close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! CDGKLM

Diamyo and Logan

Part 2

Diamyo, Logan, and Leo arrived at the KaibaCorp building in New Domino City. The three young duelists got off of their duel runners and silently walked into the KaibaCorp building. The three were instantly greeted by guards.

"Hello Leo." Said one of the guards. Suddenly Diamyo and Logan were seized by two guards.

"Hey, let them go! There are here with me!" Leo yelled to the guards.

"But Leo, sir, these two have ValerieCorp and Manufacturing duel disks. You know what Mr. Kaiba says about those." One of the guards explained to the young duelist with a pony tail.

"Yes, but they aren't with Mk or ValerieCorp. Right guys?" Leo asked Logan and Diamyo.

"That's right." Logan said. "We don't even know who Mk is."

"Yeah, we grew up in Satellite and ValerieCorp duel disks and duel runners where the only thing available." Explained Diamyo.

"See, so let them go!" Leo commanded. And with that the guards let go of Diamyo and Logan and promptly apologized.

"Good, and tell the others I am late, but I am here." Leo said to the guards.

"Yes, Leo. Right away." Replied one of the guards.

"What was that about?" Logan asked as the three boys entered the elevator.

Leo pressed the button to go up to the 67th floor and answered, "Mk, the ex- president of ValerieCorp and Manufacturing, was making and selling duel disks and runners almost exactly like KaibaCorp's but selling them for cheaper. Kaiba realized she was breaking the laws for his patents and sued her. He won and ValerieCorp was torn apart and Mk broke into Kaiba's office and stole some of his cards. So he's chasing her down. ValerieCorp items are hard to come by now, and anyone with them, Kaiba thinks is working with her. He's gotten paranoid about it now."

"Wow…" Said Diamyo, "We had no idea. Like I said, we lived in Satellite our whole life and this is our first day in New Domino City."

"Satellite, eh?" Leo asked, "Then you might know my friends."

"Who?" Asked Logan. But before he could say anymore, the doors to the elevator opened onto a room filled with the greatest duelists in the world.

"Guys, meet my friends!" Leo said. The room was a typical office room. There was a large table with many chairs. The room had very tall windows that looked on the New Domino City buildings. But the most impressive thing was the people inside of the room. Leo had just walked into the room and was greeted by his sister, Luna, with a big hug. And next to her were Akiza Izinski, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, and even Yusei Fudo.

"The signers…" Logan mumbled to himself in disbelief.

"Bam…" Diamyo followed. But that's not everyone who was there. Jaden Yuki and Chazz Princeton were also there.

"Awesome…" Logan said at this amazing sight.

"Jam…" Diamyo followed again. However, there were three other duelists there too; Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, and Seto Kaiba.

"Ho, Mah, Agaw!" Logan managed to spit out at such an occurrence.

"Mammogram!" Diamyo said with such excitement he almost pissed his pants.

"Leo, you're here!" Said Luna as she ended her hug with her twin.

"Finally…" Added Jack.

"Who are your friends?" Jaden asked Leo while coming up to shake Logan's and Diamyo's hand.

"Friends?" Kaiba interrupted, "I thought I told everyone not to bring anyone!" Kaiba seemed angry at first, but then he was furious. "And their wearing ValerieCorp Duel disks?"

"But they don't know Mk, Kaiba." Leo explained.

"They are from the Satellite. And ValerieCorp duel disks and runners are all that are available there." Yusei told Kaiba and the others.

"Are you guys really from Satellite?" Crow asked Diamyo and Logan.

"Yes." The two boys both said.

"I remember them." Jack said without looking at the two novice duelists.

"Well then why did you bring them, Leo?" Asked Kaiba.

"Well, I was dueling in the plaza and right when I was about to leave, Diamyo here, challenged me to a duel. And he beat me." Leo said. The room of brilliant duelists seemed to up heave.

Jaden was already next to Diamyo, so he grabbed his hand and started shaking it. "You beat Leo?"

"Uhhh, yes Mr. Yuki, sir." Diamyo answered in shock.

"Hahaha, call me Jaden." Jaden replied.

"So I thought since he is a good duelist too, that he could help us." Leo said to Kaiba.

"Yes, maybe…" Started Kaiba.

"But what about the other one?" Yugi asked Leo.

"Oh, well I didn't duel him, so I don't know if he's good." Leo replied.

"Logan is really good!" Diamyo told all of the expert duelists.

"Well then we'll just have to test him." Kaiba said. "Wheeler, duel him."

"This'll be fun!" Joey Wheeler said while activating his duel disk.

"In the other room you two." Kaiba said as he pointed to a door in the room. Joey, Logan, and Diamyo walked into the other room. The room was a large, white, empty, and perfect for dueling. Joey and Logan stood at each end of the room and activated their duel disks.

"You can do this, Logan. Show them how good you are." Diamyo prepped his friend.

"I'll try." Logan stuttered.

Diamyo left the room while the two duelists were staring at each other. Immediately when Diamyo left, Logan and Joey both said, "LET'S DUEL!"

"You can go first, Logan." Joey Wheeler said to his new opponent as he drew five cards.

"Thanks." Logan said as he drew his first six cards. He looked at his first hand and threw down a monster. "I'll start by playing Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus in attack position!" (Level 4, ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 1200) A hologram of Logan's monster appeared in from of him in the large room. The monster looked like a white horse with large wings and a single horn on its forehead. "And I'll activate its effect. When Sapphire Pegasus is summoned I can get a Crystal Beast from my hand, deck, or graveyard and place it in my spell and trap card zone." Logan explained as he looked through his deck for a Crystal Beast monster.

"Spell and trap card zone? Monsters don't go there." Joey Wheeler said to his opponent.

"Crystal Beasts do, and there are treated as continuous spell cards." Logan explained as he placed a monster in his spell and trap card zone from his deck. "And I'll put Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth in my spell and trap card as a continuous spell card. Then I'll end my turn." (Level 4, ATK/ 1700 DEF/ 1600) Logan said to his expert opponent.

"My turn," Joey said as he drew his sixth card and looked at it. "First I'll play the spell card, Polymerization and I'll fuse these two monsters in my hand, Masaki the Legendary Swordsman," (Level 4, ATK/ 1100 DEF/ 1100) "and Flame Manipulator!" (Level 3, ATK/ 900 DEF/ 1000)

"But what do those two monsters make?" Logan asked.

Joey got a fusion monster from his deck box on his waist and played it on his KaibaCorp duel disk as he said, "The Flame Swordsman!" (Level 5, ATK/1800 DEF/ 1600) A hologram of a man dressed in blue with a red cape and helmet materialized before Joey. The monster's giant flaming sword illuminated the area around it.

"Eighteen hundred? It has the same attack points as my Sapphire Pegasus." Logan said.

"Not for long," The duelist with a Brooklyn accent said, "I'll play the equip card, Lightning Blade and equip it to Flame Swordsman." The hologram of Joey's monster started getting stronger and the flames on its sword were met with lightning. The hologram ATK point counter next to the monster with a flaming, electric sword increased from 1800 to 2600. "And then I'll have my monster attack your monster." Joey said as he pointed to Logan's monster. The hologram of Joey's Flame Swordsman sprang up and slashed at Logan's Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus. But when Logan's monster was destroyed, it was placed in the spell and trap card zone, not the graveyard. "Why didn't it go to the graveyard?"

"When any Crystal Beast monster is destroyed I can send it to the spell and trap card zone as a continuous spell card instead of the graveyard." Explained Logan as his life point counter dropped to 3200.

"Ok," Joey said, "I'll set this trap card and end my turn."

Logan drew his next card and started his turn, "I'll play my second Sapphire Pegasus monster card!" Logan searched through his deck and placed Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger as a spell. (Level 4, ATK/ 1600 DEF/ 1000) "Then I'll end my turn."

Joey drew his next card and announced, "I'll activate my trap card, Call of the Haunted. It lets me get a monster in my graveyard and place it on my field. So I'll get Masaki the Legendary Swordsman back!" A hologram of an old Japanese samurai with armor and a katana appeared before Joey. "And I'll have Flame Swordsman attack your monster then Masaki attack your life points directly!" Joey commanded. His monsters jumped up and attacked Logan's monster then his life points. Logan shielded his eyes as his monster went to be a spell card and his hologram life point counter dropped to 1300. "And I'll end my turn."

"Good," Logan said as he drew his last card. "I can now activate my spell card, Crystal Abundance. I have to send four Crystal Beasts that are spell cards to my graveyard and destroy all cards on the field."

"All of my cards?" Joey gasped.

"Yes, then I can special summon Crystal Beasts from my graveyard up to the number of cards that were destroyed on your side of the field, four." Logan explained as all of his monsters were special summoned. "Now since you have no monsters, I'll have both of my Sapphire Pegasuses, my Topaz Tiger, and my Amber Mammoth attack you directly for game!" Logan commanded as his monsters attacked Joey directly and his life point counter went from 4000 to 0.

"Wow, your friend is good." Yugi Moto said to Diamyo as all the other duelists watched the end of the duel on a security camera monitor.

"So he and I can help you guys with this tournament?" Diamyo asked everyone, but specifically Kaiba.

"Yes." Kaiba answered.

Just then Logan and Joey came walking into the first room with their arms around each other talking. "That was an amazing duel Logan, good job." Joey said to the victor.

"Thanks Joey, you are extremely good too. And it was fun." Logan said to his new friend.

"Logan, you passed the test and we get to help and be in the new Battle City Tournament!" Diamyo said to his friend from the Satellite.

"Really? Awesome!" Logan said surprised.

"Yes, good job Logan." Seto Kaiba congratulated as he continued, "But about this tournament…"

:D i CaNt WaIt FoR tHiS nEw ToUrNeY!


End file.
